


Abominations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He's the right hand of vengeance.<br/>Disclaimer:  Alabama, Idaho, Amestris – none of these are things I can make money off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abominations

The abomination lay at his feet, blood trickling away from its exploded skull. The scarred man had already said his prayers to Ishvala, requesting a safe passage for the two souls who had been combined into one monstrous creature by the alchemist. Still, he lingered, the rage within him no more assuaged by his actions than when he’d first woken in the desert, and realized what his brother had done to save his own life. 

Alchemists themselves were abominations, wild, lawless creatures with no respect for Ishvala’s creations. How shocked were they that their alchemy could be turned back against them, destroying them. He was Ishvala’s right hand, taking vengeance in her name for the destructions alchemists wrought. 

His fingers clenched into a fist, his joints cracking. His _brother’s_ fingers. He tried to think of anything else than the fury the loss of his family engendered, the loss of his people, his culture. Alchemists had obliterated his world. He would do them the same favor, and take them out of theirs. 


End file.
